The Summoned God
by Gamers Guide Studios
Summary: The events of the series with Hiriga Saito replaced with the persian god of war Verethragna, due to Louise's failure with magic the god's memories are gone slowly returning to him with his power.
1. Chapter 1

[How would the story of Zero no Tsukaima go if instead of a normal human Saito, the god of war Verethragna was summoned into Halkeginia instead.]

The clear blue sky surrounds the open grassy fields where a small group of students, and their teacher stand out against the emerald green grass the hours passed as the golden sun starts to descend. During the passing hours creatures out of myth and imagination were partnered up with a student that completed the summoning ritual, a blue dragon and a salamander stood out amongst the variety of the creatures this is when a pink haired girl with a short stature stepped forward. As the pink haired girl stepped forward the students surrounding her let out a worried expression before taking a step back a few whispers could be heard "Careful the Zero is up" was said between the students, at the sound of the whispering the pink haired girl slowly raised a small wooden wand out in front of her chest.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." Louise spoke her voice starting to echo nearing the end of the incantation, once she finished speaking a small ball of light appeared and faded from the tip of her wand before a deafening and blinding explosion erupted. Quiet and a blinding flash was all that could be noted for the first few moments after the spell was chanted after a few moments the blinding light fades showing a dark grey smoke filling the area, two silhouettes standing before the twenty or so students one standing the other sat.

The figure sat in front of Louise was dressed wearing unusual clothes if you compared them to the mantle and robes the twenty or so students were wearing, the boy wore a sleeveless white hoodie the hood hiding his face with a dark shadow along with a pair of dark black trousers. As the dust finally settles the boy looks up slowly from under the hood it shows his blood red eyes, a few strands of his platinum gold hair stand out partly hiding his eyes.

"W-Wh-What is this?" Louise stuttered shocked at the human in front of her

From behind her the other students burst out into laughter upon seeing the boy sat where the summoning spell was recited.

"Louise the zero" a group shouted in the midst of their laughter, seeing the uncommon surroundings the boy decided to simply sit quietly '_Where the hell am I'_ he thought slowly placing the palm of his left hand onto his forehead. His body twitched slightly his memory lost from the summoning only the letter 'V' printed onto the edge of his hoodie.

"Mr Colbert this cannot be my familiar i have never heard or read about a commoner being a familiar" Louise shouted, the notion of 'commoner' made the boys eyebrow twitch slightly as he shifted his gaze to the oldest of the group. The man wore what appeared to be a long mages robes bald from age carrying a staff almost as tall as his own body, the very definition of a wizard from books and film '_Who are these people'_ the boy thought contemplating on wether to stand up or stay sat.

"It is unheard of but you have to honour the summoning festival, even through unknown reasons the boy there is your familiar finish the ritual" Mr Colbert said an adamant tone in his voice as he pointed the tip of his staff towards the boy. Louise's reaction to his words caused her to grit at her teeth before letting out an annoyed sigh, the beautiful pink haired girl slowly crouched in front of the sat boy before whispering "Count yourself lucky most commoners go their whole life without a noble doing this" her face flushed as she spoke '_Commoner'_ he thought before she spoke again.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." she spoke slowly drawing her face closer to his, before he could speak out their lips connected both their faces flushed while the other students watched. When the kiss finally broke the boy felt his body rapidly heat up as Louise had already stood up the boy felt his consciousness fade '_Who am I'_ he thought before he drifted into the darkness of his subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy slowly awakens in a bed he is unfamiliar with the covers falling off of his body, the last thing he remembers was the kiss with Louise pulling the hood back over his face he smirks to himself slightly. His blood red eyes look out of the window seeing the two moons filling the clear nights sky, the smirk slowly turns into a grin as his eyes stare up to the twin moons speechless.

"You're finally awake" an irritated voice sounds, behind him Louise sits arms crossed at a small table her small stature showing when compared to the boys tall stature. The boy runs his hand along the hood not lifting it "So where am I?" he asked looking towards Louise, he stands unexpected on any reactions that could come from her.

"We are in Tristain magic academy and you are my familiar" she said an arrogant and pompous tone in her voice as she addressed the boy, '_Familiar this girl cant be right in the head'_ he thought to himself before shaking his head "Ok i can understand that much so whats my job as your so called familiar?" he asked sitting down at the seat opposite Louise.

"You are to do the menial jobs around that a commoner would do" she said, her words causing the boy to twitch slightly as she noticed she asked "What is your name?" the simple question causing the boy to stop what he was doing. His blood red eyes opened widely '_My name thats right i cant remember anything from before that kiss'_ he thought looking at the letter 'V' on his hoodie, without thinking he returned his attention to Louise "My my name is V" he said with a half hearted smile.

...

The bright sun flooding the room by the small window causes V to slowly shift under the covers of the makeshift bed, a pile of hay and a blanket used as a bedding for him Louise stated 'This pet bed is enough for a commoner' he thought it would be impossible to sleep but found it relaxing. Throughout the morning he followed behind Louise attending her school lessons, everywhere they went they were met with snickers and whispering from the other students.

"Hey Louise was it?" V asked as they walked through one of the stone hallways "Yes what is it" Louise asked an irritated tone in her voice she herself also noticing the snickers of the students around them. V lets out a small sigh "Is there a reason why people are whispering when we are walking past?" he asked turning to spot a group of girls whispering, as they noticed his gaze in their direction they turned and walked away in different directions. Louise lets out a small sigh "What would you expect, summon servant is supposed to bring a creature not a human" he said looking back at V, at the look V thought '_Sorry for being human_'.

...

Outside the main plaza a group of male students were busy entertaining themselves with the stories of the one's relationships a blonde haired boy sits back in a chair, his fingers lightly clutching at a bright red rose his laughter annoying but tolerable V stands leaning against the brick wall of the castle. Slowly shifting his gaze to the azure blue sky he sighs '_Who am I?'_ he thought a shinning flicker catching his attention on the ground, a small vile of a crystal clear blue liquid fallen on the floor by the blonde haired boy's pocket.

"Hey playboy" V said slowly picking the bottle up from the emerald grass, half of his face hidden from the white hood as V reaches out slowly placing the vile onto the table top "Be careful with this stuff" he said slowly starting to turn away. The blonde boy grits his teeth loudly "Commoner you seem to have mistaken, this is not mine" he said using a hand gesture to call V back. A larger built boy with shorter blonde hair let out a small gasp "Guiche thats Montmorency's perfume, so she is who you are going out with" the boy shouted loud enough to gain the attention of the three other tables around them.

In the interval of a few minuets the boy named Guiche was slapped by two girls, one wearing a brown mantle and the other wearing a black mantle. At the sight of the noble boy getting slapped the crowd watching lets out a small laugh V joins in enjoying the show between the nobles, '_Vere~'_ he heard causing him to turn his head from side to side for the location of the sound. While in his daze V only now noticed Guiche who was talking at him "Due to your blunder commoner you have caused two maidens to run off crying" Guiche said twirling the rose between his fingertips. Holding back a laugh V exclaims "They ran off because you two timed i had no input" he said chuckling, Guiche's face flushes slightly "Commoner i challenge you to a duel" he shouted pointing the bud of the rose at V, the people surrounding went silent.

...

Standing in a small court where Guiche and V were appointed to conclude the duel, the news spread quickly already drawing in the attention of the students and workers. In the front row of the spectators were Siesta a maid, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha along with many other students in the schools three year groups. V stands raising his left hand into a fist "So what is this a bare knuckle brawl?" he asked a serious look in his eyes partly showing from the gap in his hood, the students burst out into laughter at his question "My rune name is Guiche the Bronze" he announced tapping the rose as a petal falls to the ground, the a burst of light a Valkyrie golem appears in front of Guiche. V's eyes widen slightly seeing the golem the same height as him and Guiche '_Vere~' _was heard by V again, his attention turned behind him as the golem lunged forward.

The golem's right fist connects with V's stomach sending him back slightly the emerald grass torn up from the golem and V's feet digging into the ground, V lets out a loud pant "Wow i thought that thing would be slow" he said to himself the sound of cheering students deafening as V fights back attempting to punch at the golem. After a few punches a loud cracking sound echoes causing the crowd to quieten, V stands in front of the golem breathing heavily blood dripping from his knuckles on his left hand a pained expression on his face.

V steps forward throwing his right fist at the golems chest '_Veretha~' _sounded through V's mind as the punch connected, a small crack now showing in the chest of the golem. V drops to his knee after the punch his breathing getting more and more rapid, Louise runs in shouting "Isent this enough Guiche" her pink eyes looked from V to Guiche. The others in the crowd still cheering on V stumbles trying to get back to his feet, a wide smirk on his face while Louise helps him back to his feet "This is actually fun" he panted. '_Verethragna'_ shouted inside V's mind as the outer rim of his blood red eyes started to turn a dull golden colour, lowering his head slightly he whispered "I remember something" pushing back from Louise his body lunges back at the golem.

V stands behind the golem after stepping past a large chunk of the golems side fallen to the floor with a loud thud, the cheering from the crowd stopped "For I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil." the golem turns pushing a spear towards V's body. V slams the back of his broken hand down onto the lance as it shatters into pieces "May face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!" he finishes his chant blowing the golem away into dust with one punch.

The cheers stopped as the dust from Guiche's golem scatter around the gentle wind blowing V's hood back letting his mid length platinum gold hair blow in the breeze, with his hood down his young handsome appearance shown to the students of the magic academy. In a frenzy Guiche summons more golems, each one getting close to landing a hit before V destroys it effortlessly. V stands in front of Guiche his left fist pointed towards Guiche's face before he speaks "Do you surrender?" he asked V's blood red eyes almost starring him down forcing him to admit his loss. Guiche grits his teeth before letting his body drop down to his knees "I-i I admit defeat" at the sound of his defeat the crowd lets out one long cheer for V, a few moments later V's red eyes turn blank while blood sprays out from his open wounds. He lays limp on the ground a small smirk on his face as his world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Verethragna slowly awakens from the golden sun coming through the window as his blood red eyes open to see the ceiling of Louise's room fill his vision, as he slowly starts to sit up his body aches from the wounds with his fight against Guiche's golem. Turning his head to the table in the corner by the door to her room he sees Louise sleeping face down onto the tables surface, his white hoodie resting over one of the chairs stained with his crimson red blood around the shoulders. Upon further inspection his upper body is covered with blood stained bandages placing his hand against his forehead he lets out a pained gasp 'Damn that golem really did pack a punch' he thought as a large grin filled his face, stepping out of the bed onto the cold floor he starts taking the bandages off dropping them in a pile by the hay pile used as his bed.

...

Louise slowly opens her eyes to see Verethragna taking off his bandages the large wounds he obtained from he match with Guiche had been partly healed by water magic, still leaving scars over his upper body where he took the most damage. Verethragna slowly ran his fingers on his left hand along the scars as his gaze turned to the golden sun, his blood red eyes showing the same dull golden glow as golden sparkles move along the scars healing his body completely.

The door opens bringing his attention back to his surroundings as a maid walked in her face hidden by bedsheets and fresh rolls of bandages, she stepped onto the base of her skirt making her fall against Verethragna's chest causing her to drop the sheets and bandages to the ground. Verethragna placed his right arm around her waist to stop her from falling over completely "Quite a klutzy maid huh?" he asked a joking tone in his voice, slowly putting her back onto her feet as he started to pick up what she had dropped. The maid stood in front of him with a reddened face "My name is Siesta" she said as her dark black eyes scanned across his upper body, her eyes widened slightly after seeing the large scars along his body had vanished.

...

Kirche lays back inside Tabitha's room starring up at the ceiling in a daze as she looks back to Verethragna taking on Guiche's golem, while inside her day dream she started to run the tip of her wand against her lips while starting to smile. Breaking out of her day dream she sits up giggling slightly as Tabitha was calmly reading through the pages of her book, her large staff resting between her arms as she read appearing to ignore Kirche's actions. Kirche jumps up from the seat onto Tabitha's bed placing her hands onto her shoulders starting to lightly rock her body, a wide smile on her face "What did you think seeing the commoner fight?" she asked slowly nuzzling her cheek against Tabitha's who simply nodded without moving her eyes from the book.

...

Siesta started to slowly move her left hand along Verethagna's chest trying to feel out any sign of a scar healing over "Amazing" she spoke quietly, "Magic can do so much" an envious tone in her voice as she moved her hand from his chest. Verethragna shows a small smile "Seem's so, quite useful for those who can use it" he spoke as his blood red eyes looked down to Siesta below, Louise had enough of watching lifted her arms up as she let out a forced yawn her light pink eyes looking over the two of them as she let out a small cough. Hearing the cough Siesta jumped back distancing herself from Verethragna blushing lightly "I-i I will leave you to it" she said bowing to Louise before exiting the room, Louise sends a cold look towards Verethragna "So what was it you remember?" she asked overhearing him before he finished the fight with Guiche.

A small sigh escapes his lips as he sits down onto the bed slowly tilting his head to the side to face her "My name" he said calmly, Verethragna's blood red eyes look directly at Louise's pink ones "My real name is Verethragna" he spoke calmly. Before Louise can reply to the new information Verethragna starts putting on a white t-shirt that Siesta had brought in with the other items, slowly slipping it on he smiles feeling it fit against his body perfectly "Why don't you have any memories?" Louise asked sounding concerned. Shaking his head he spoke out "I don't know, it could of been the summoning or something before that wont know until i regain my memories. If thats possible" he said half smiling as the sun behind him slowly silhouetted him from Louise's view, Louise blushes lightly as she turned her gaze away slowly stepping up from the seat "I have lessons now so stay here and rest up" she spoke in an agitated tone before running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days have passed since Verethragna and Guiche's duel the news of a commoner defeating nobility spread through the school like wild fire, along with the news of his victory more rumours have been spread through the students keeping Louise and Verethragna from knowing the details. Louise sits inside her lesson hearing the sound of chatter between the other students inside the classroom the room only becoming quiet during lessons, Guiche sits looking towards the front of the classroom spinning his rose wand between his fingertips.

...

Verethragna bored from just laying around started taking up morning exercise inside Louise's bedroom due to her keeping him locked inside the room during her classes, "Seventy-three" he spoke out breathing heavily while his hands are placed onto the ground keeping the weight of his body on his hands. Small beads of sweat dripping down from his face and hair leaving small drops on the hard wooden floor slowly he keeps pushing up his body, the door opens as Louise steps inside seeing Verethragna on his hands doing push ups stopping his platinum gold hair hangs as his eyes spot Louise in the door.

Her hand on the door showing a twitch in her wrist as she sees him half naked only in his black trousers, behind her the tanned skin and bright red hair of Kirche looking into the room. At the sight of them both Verethragna drops down onto the ground sitting on the floor with his back against Louise's bed, using a white towel he slowly rubs it along his face and chest wiping off the sweat "Is there a problem Louise?" he asked a small playful smirk on his face. Kirche shows a mischievous smirk as she stepped into the room past Louise and throws herself onto Verethragna, "You were so cool in your fight" he yelled while hugging him tight around his chest locking his arms at his side.

Louise's face slowly started to turn red in anger watching Kirche cling to him inside her room, as Verethragna looked up from Kirche he spots Louise brandishing her wand. Before any words of protest can be uttered a loud explosion blowing up the inside of her room, the windows shattered as Verethragna lands against the back wall of her room unconscious. "Kirche dont cling to my familiar so tightly" she shouted after the dust settles, Kirche lets out a small pout seeing him at the other side of the room.

...

A few moments later Verethragna awakens to see both Louise and Kirche starring each other down with wide smirks on their faces, as he slowly gets onto his feet he slowly rubs his left hand against the back of his neck. Kirche turns her attention to Verethragna holding a small glass bottle in her hands "Everything is about to be settled so drink this and relax" she said, Louise let out a small sigh as he took hold of the bottle from Kirche.

Letting out a small sigh he lifts the bottle towards his lips swallowing down the ice cold liquid as he finishes the last drop his body becomes numb, his grip loosening from the bottle as it drops to the ground shattering. His blood red eyes look between both Kirche and Louise as they both grin watching him fall limp, 'What have i gotten myself into' he thought as he fell forward passing out.

...

He woke up feeling the cold air against his face as well as ropes tied around his wrists and stomach, his body still numb from drinking the potion as Tabitha's dragon keeps his suspended one mile off the ground. Kirche looks up seeing that he woke up "Now the one who breaks the rope with magic keeps him" she spoke, letting her hand move forward giving Louise the first move her flushed face looked up towards the blue dragon. Pointing her wand nothing appeared to happen before the wall behind Verethragna exploded leaving large cracks along the side of the building, a panicked look on Verethagna's face as he shouted down "Are you trying to kill me?" his question met with silence completely ignored by them both.

Before Kirche has the chance to use a spell the wall behind Verethragna crumbles revealing a large stone golem, the flying chunks of bricks from the building fly down onto the ground as the blue dragon dodges them. One of the bricks cuts the rope throwing Verethragna down to the ground with a loud slam as the emerald green grass gets turned over, his white t-shirt and pale skin stained with the mud from the ground. Sitting up he looks up towards the golem as it throws down large chunks on the building leaving the one side of the wall completely bare, Louise and Kirche running away from the falling bricks as they make it towards cover watching the golem from a distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Verethragna slept while inside his mind an assortment of animals running through his mind horses, sheep, bores and rams to his mind each one feeling to give off a strong connection with him, as the animals faded away he was left with a large golden sword glowing a dazzling brightness against the pitch black background of his dream world. Words began to echo through his mind as he slept the name 'Mithras' echoing most as each uttering of the name Verethragna felt his heart calm completely his dream ending with a flash of ten forms in front of his eyes, while his blood red eyes opened to see the azure blue sky overhead the sound of two girls arguing began to register in his ears.

"It's your fault" a pink haired girl shouted outwards her angry tone of voice enough to make a normal man question his reasoning while the girl she aimed the statement replied out "Don't lie it was your fault" in a more dignified tone of voice, the two girls had been arguing for hours on their trip to hunt down the owner of a golem that stole from the wreckage of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Verethragna could only let out a small laugh watching the two girls Louise and Kirche at each other's throats beside the red headed Kirche was the blue haired Tabitha keeping quiet through their travels sitting in front of Verethragna, with his leaning forward he began to whisper to the quiet girl "Hey, does the name 'Mithras' have any meaning here?" he asked hoping to keep the other girls out of the conversation. The girl Tabitha not taking her eyes off her book and simply shaking her head to answer him Verethragna gave off a disappointed sigh slumping back into his seat as the carriage they were in lead them deeper into the forest, his mind slowly returning to the image of the golden sword while looking out into the distance the light from the sun seeming to keep him alert to their surroundings.

...

The day before two days after the break into the school the three girls and Verethragna were called into the principal's office to hand in their reports of that night's events, each of them had been confined to their rooms after being notified as the only witnesses the girls had been panicking unsure what was going to happen while Verethragna mainly slept through the days. The girls had been called to be asked what they saw the night of the incident while the talk should have ended quickly to make up for their mistake they each put themselves forward to hunt down the thief and take back what was stolen, while most of the teachers began to give off the feeling of doubt that the three girls whose appearance were that of 16 years old were finally given the task of retrieving the stolen items.

...

While Verethragna was occupied watching the surroundings taking in the sights of the world he was in a strong pained sensation traveled from his left side as the girl Louise pushed the tip of her sharp wand against his side, "What was that for?" he shouted out starting to curve his body away from the brutal girl. Louise scoffed turning away before speaking out "If this was to be placed as a person's fault it would be yours" he said avoiding eye contact with her so called 'familiar', finding no need to argue simply wanting to end the conversation quickly he kept quiet sinking back into his seat going over the vivid dream he experienced while he began to go over some words in his mind.

...

The carriage stopped once entering a clearing with only a small wooden hut visible in the empty area Verethragna and the three girls getting out leaving the carriage unattended, watching the others deliberating between themselves who would inspect the hut Verethragna let out a bored sigh before walking off towards it. The sound of dried grass under his heel with every step as he got closer looking inside seeing the inside completely empty from life with only the sounds of the groups footsteps, the wooden door opening slowly while the blue haired girl Tabitha pushed it open letting the rest of the group inside to search for what was stolen.

A few moments later Verethragna turned around watching the girls walking out carrying a large box wrapped in a white cloth, "Did you find it?" he asked watching Kirche lifting the box onto her shoulder giving a small smile in response as a yes. As Tabitha and Louise were starting to climb onto the blue dragon Tabitha's familiar the sound and feeling of the ground beneath their feet starting to shake while a large golem appeared in the open clearing, before anything else happed Verethragna pulled Kirche up into his arms "Better get running" he spoke out showing a small panicked expression carrying the red haired girl towards the blue dragon while she clutched the large box.

Before he could make it to the dragon the golem stamped on the ground causing a large opening in the ground separating Verethragna from the girls, as he fell Verethragna's left arm hanging over the edge of the gap while he managed to throw Kirche onto the other side of the opening while the three of them managed to fly up on the dragons back. "We have to go back down!" Louse shouted out to Tabitha the fast movements of the dragon making it difficult to speak out normally to each other on its back, Tabitha keeping her closed off expression simply answered back with a shake of her head taking as much time as she needed to keep the dragon out of the path of the golem.

…

Letting out a cough Verethragna slowly pushed himself back onto his feet watching the light blue dragon flying up against the blue sky, calming his breaths slowly as he began to focus on the large rock golem in front of him. 'This could not get any worse' he thought to himself hoping to bring forth the strength he used against Guiche less than a week ago, imagining the strength he used before he began to feel his body become lighter increasing his reaction time dodging the slow swings given off by the large imposing figure before him. Jumping out of the way of the swings his body began to be thrown through the air from the heavy wind given off by the golems wide swings, the large being appearing to have no intelligence of its own slowly adapting to Verethragna's movements like a person would to swat down a fly.

With one of Verethragna's jumps missing its timing he was met with the large stone hand flying towards him with no chance to evade it, the only way to minimalize the damage he would take was by bringing his arms in front of his body. The moment the golems arm connected a loud breaking sound echoed through the clearing while the girls flying high watched Verethragna's body thrown limply into the wooden cabin breaking through the door causing the small structure to collapse on him, the mindless golem showing no sign of knowing what just happed still swinging its arms around while the girls noticed a large red stain covering a side of the left arm.

…

Kirche and Louise grew silent after witnessing the sight of the golems rampage almost frozen in place as in the corner of their eyes Tabitha slowly raised her large staff, large shards of ice forming in the air around the dragon each one flying towards the golem dealing little damage but stopping the rampage. "Good idea" Kirche spoke out gripping onto her wand following Tabitha's lead with her own fire magic from the path of the circling dragon ice and fire flew to the golem, each hit from magic dealing less than a scratch onto the stone golem which regenerated its body from the ground under its feet. The pink haired girl Louise frozen in shock her light pink eyes focused onto the broken down cabin where her 'familiar' was thrown into so effortlessly, the golem beginning to learn the patterns of the blue dragon started sending shards of stone up as a way to bring the girls down.

The mindless golems stone spears getting closer and closer to the blue dragon as Tabitha stopped firing off her magic to make sure her familiar was not hit from the onslaught, Kirche began aiming her fire magic at the shards getting too close for Tabitha and her dragon to avoid.

…

The sound of wood and debris moving filling Verethragna's ears as he started to push against the heavy roof that collapsed on top of him, one of the sharp shards of the golems arms priced into his side causing heavy bleeding onto the worn out wood of the cabin 'Agh fuck' he thought trying to move out while hearing the sounds of explosions outside.

…

"Tabitha can you get away from it?" Kirche shouted feeling her magic getting less effective against the golem, the girls growing tired from the use of magic over the duration of the fight which could of lasted less than an hour but to their minds it feels like half a day's use of magic. Tabitha starting to show exhaustion on her face began shaking her head muttering "No, we have to land" both Kirche and Louise shocked at the notion but began to feel the dragon descending down, in the corner of their eyes they each began to see a dazzling golden light coming from under the rubble of the cabin where Verethragna was sent flying. When the blue dragon touched down onto the ground it began falling over throwing the three witches off its back onto the ground where the golem was stepping around, 'We're done for' they thought frozen in fear from the large golem showing no sign of stopping its rampage when they started to hear the sound of a voice in the distance.

…

"For victory" the voice spoke out giving off a strong echo as the golden light grew brighter under the wooden cabin, "Crush my enemies, tare them apart and stomp them into the ground" Verethragna's voice turning into a chant visualizing a clock face in his mind with only ten sections. Inside his mind the clock faces ten sections only two were lit up one showing the image of a golden horned bull and the other a handsome youth, "This is my call for victory, even the gods fear my name" he continued to chant as a third section of the clock face began to illuminate. Tabitha, Kirche and Louise watched stunned as the broken cabin seemed to explode in golden light starting to show the outline of the boy Verethragna silhouetted in front of the golden light, slowly he began to take steps closer his movements showing he was heavily wounded "Be purged by the hammer of justice." Still stepping closer as the gold light appeared to slowly morph into a form of a boar "Destroy everything!" he shouted finishing the chant.

The light fades revealing a black furred boar standing the same height and width of the golem in front of him, the crimson of Verethragna's eyes gone replaced with the gold of his divinity a sadistic smirk on his face while his left side was covered with crimson blood. The wound still leaking the crimson liquid dripping onto the ground, with a slight motion of lifting his head back the boar began to rampage towards the golem. The moment the boar connected the golden horns stuck into the golem pushing it back leaving two large tracks of upturned earth on the ground, Tabitha and the others turned their attention away from the fight of the giant beings to see Verethragna barely able to stand his face and skin becoming almost pale. Before anyone else could move Louise ran over to keep Verethragna from falling over pushing against his chest to keep him standing, "You are crazy aren't you" she shouted her face showing a light pink hue as tears began to from in the corners of her eyes.

Tabitha and Kirche ran over while taking times to turn back and watch the carnage of the boar and golem battling out, "Heh I thought I was a goner then" Verethragna spoke out once the other two girls got closer his body shaking as more blood leaked out onto the ground. "Keep quiet!" Louise and Kirche shouted out watching his body slowly fall onto his knees, the golden glow beginning to fade from his eyes while the boar let out a loud delighted roar crushing the golem under its large hooves splitting it into pieces. Verethragna let out a small sigh before collapsing down onto Louise passed out under his clothes a gold flash spread over the wound sealing and healing it almost instantly, the image of a ram spreading through his mind as he fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Still unconscious from the battle with the golem Verethragna was immersed completely inside his dream world going back into his old memories, the sight of an overly beautiful figure before him with shoulder length sapphire blue hair and bright orange eyes giving off a motherly smile despite the male gender of the figure. "Just remember, you are the protector of the mortals" a naturally calm voice coming from the figure who's name was assigned inside Verethragna's mind as Mithra, the appearance and calm voice echoing through his mind could only calm down the beating heart helping Verethragna's recovery from the heavy wounds inflicted by the stone golem.

...

It has been three days since the battle with the golem retrieving the stolen item from the wood cabin Louise had shut herself inside her room looking after Verethragna who had shown no sign of waking up after falling unconscious, the sight of students still pictured in her mind while carrying the bloody body of the familiar back into the school grounds on the back of Tabitha's dragon. Kirche and Tabitha had shown up at Louise's door over the past few days to check in on Verethragna's condition the sight of the rampaging boar still stuck in their minds even after him passing out the boar kept rampaging for almost a full hour, the clearing by the cabin had been completely destroyed leaving large shards of the golem burred into the ground.

News had spread about the sighting of the large boar summoned by Louise's familiar the only people able to confirm the sighting were the three witches who between them agreed to keep it secret, Tabitha keeping her normal and silent appearance almost giving off no emotion while Kirche began to talk up the bravery Verethragna showed taking on the golem on his own. Even the well know playboy Guiche had dropped off a token of good faith to the unconscious familiar a large vase full of colorful flowers befitting the earth mages affinity with earth magic, Louise had kept herself locked up inside her room watching over her familiar while news began to circulate between the students of the Tristanian princess Henrietta's plans to visit the school.

...

Deep inside Verethragna's dreams the handsome older male acting as both his mother and father figure showed the calm motherly smile as they both sat atop a stone monument, Mithra's sapphire hair blowing in the gentle breeze looking out over the open fields of what appears to be a primitive empire in the works of creation. "Verethragna, you were born from my past." Mithra spoke out gaining the attention of the young Verethragna who's appearance could be estimated to be at that of 7 to 10 years of age, "I know that" Verethragna spoke out showing an innocent and childlike smile as in the far distance the building of a new temple began to be erected. The temples stone walls depicting the appearance of Verethragna while Mithra gently rested a hand onto Verethragna's head lightly ruffling the small boys platinum gold hair, "Don't try and understand already, we are born from the wishes of the mortals. Once our followers are gone our existence is near death itself, your job is to be the protector of the weak as the new god of war"

His dream fast forwarding slowly as he saw life of the people passing before his eyes learning his ties with the land that brought forth his life, the boar used against the golem was brought to life with his deep connection with Mithras as a punishment for the humans entering into war. The bull showing one of his many ties with war giving superhuman strength to overpower any opponent that dared to challenge him, the youth as his ties with the people who worshiped him as he granted a protection to their lives to keep them safe from war and famine. His dreams giving him the views of the people he protected along with the lonely feeling of while he protected he was the only one on the blood soaked battlefield to the point his dream world turned into an open green field, in the passing moments of the dream the lush green grass became stained with the crimson of blood while swords, spears and axes were burred into the ground almost appearing to be tomb stones for lives lost.

...

Louise watched as Verethragna's breathing became heavier a pained expression on his face from his dream without hesitation he gripped onto his warm hand, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes from watching her 'familiar' appearing to be in so much pain the overall wounds from his battle gone with no sign of him getting close to waking up. Dark rings under her pink eyes from her lack of sleep constantly watching over her familiar waiting to see a full recovery before letting herself sleep, "You reckless idiot" Louise spoke out lightly as tears began to run down her face starting to bury her face into the covers of the bed, the lack of sleep and fatigue getting to her while Louise began to fall asleep resting her head against the bed sleeping peacefully next to her familiar.

...

On the night of the fourth day Verethragna jumped forward tears running down his face from his old memories his crimson red eyes looking forward against the wall of Louise's room, looking around he noticed the warm feeling on his right hand seeing the pink haired girl sleeping next to him while clutching at his hand. Bandages wrapped around his upper body stained with his crimson blood while a calm look appeared on his face slowly moving his hand out of Louise's grip before gently petting her head, his hand slowly running along her light pink hair as the door slowly opened revealing the blonde pretty boy Guiche. Placing his index finger against his lips as a notion to keep Guiche quiet once he walked in "No need to worry commoner" Guiche spoke out quietly before sitting himself down on a seat by the table inside Louise's room, a playful smirk appearing on Verethragna's face "How does it feel knowing a 'Commoner' beat you?" he asked noticing the embarrassed look on Guiche's face.

Letting out a cough into his empty hand brushing past the question "I have been trying to speak to you for the last week but Louise kept you locked up, I wanted to let bygones be bygones and forget the match we had" Guiche spoke out offering his free hand out towards Verethragna. The two boys inside the room lightly shook hands cementing a new found friendship between Guiche the bronze and the familiar Verethragna, "A friendship is better than being enemies or rivals" Verethragna spoke out looking up at Guiche from his sitting position after the handshake Guiche left letting both Verethragna and Louise rest.


	7. Chapter 7

A horse drawn carriage brought towards the magic school the queen and princess of Tristain the windows giving people on foot a chance to catch a sight of Princess Henrietta and her mother Queen of Tristain Marianne, soldiers carrying the royal crest of the Tristan monarchy surrounded the carriage while they began to enter in through the gate to the school. Marianne looked out watching the walls surrounding the school pass by before turning her attention to her daughter "Do you believe the rumors of that boar rampaging?" she asked her noble voice showing off her nerves as her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence, Henrietta gave off a small smile while waving her left hand gently in front of her face "Obviously that had to be fake, there has never been a sighting before right?" she asked brushing away the content of the conversation. The carriage jolting slightly as it rolled onto the stone path left out for the princess and queen's arrival, outside of the window on the left side were the students of the academy of magic bowing at their arrival to show respect to the royal family. On the right were the teachers and most of the summoned familiars in the distance kept away from the crowds, while Henrietta looked to both sides at the students and teachers her eyes connected with a male figure who had not bowed his head. Instead of bowing as the others had done the boys clear blood red eyes met with the princess's only giving off a small smile before the carriage moved out of view, the royal guards handing the reigns of the horses to members of the academy's staff before following the queen and princess to meet with Old Osmond.

...

Miss Longuevuille acting as Old Osmond's secretary sat inside his office awaiting the arrival of the principals guests the staff and students agreeing to keep the sighting of the summoned boar secret, the only people able to know the origins of the boar were the teachers while the students were given an explanation while Louise, Kirche and Tabitha were asked to keep Verethragna's input a secret. Longuevuille was knelt down placing scrolls and books away into an open cupboard inside one of Osmond's bookcases, while it would not show her mind was recalling the sight she saw through her stone golem she had used to steal an unknown object inside the academy's treasury, the sound of the door opening causing her to recall the moment the golden horns struck against her golem's body causing her to jolt backwards.

Standing inside the doorway was the queen and princess of Tristain the queen sharing the purple colored hair the difference in their hair-styles while the queen wore hers up Henrietta let her own flow naturally, the door shutting behind them both while two guards were left outside the door keeping watch on who approached. Marianne showed a soft and gentle smile as her light blue eyes met with the sight of Osmond who's hair had lost all colour in his old age, a long beard reaching town to his knees and his long hair reaching halfway down his back Osmond's purple eyes looked between his guests welcoming them inside. "It is good to meet you again Osmond" the queen spoke out before directing herself towards a seat while the princess took the seat next to her mother, "It appears rumors have been surfacing about a new familiar here" she asked keeping a dignified and composed appearance in front of the old mage.

...

Outside on the grounds of the academy Verethragna was pressured by the girl Louise about him not bowing to the arrival of the queen and princess Guiche, Tabitha, Kirche and many other students surrounded him in the area waiting on him to explain himself, "Why did you not bow to the royal family?" Louise shouted in his direction while many other students got closer towards the small group. Guiche lightly rested a hand onto Verethragna's shoulder in an act of friendship as his other hand brought the rose shaped wand towards his face, "Obviously it was a mistake right?" he asked the pompous tone in his voice returning that he had in their first meeting. Verethragna's eyes looked towards Guiche before brushing his hand away with ease "I promised my master to never lower my head to people I don't respect" he responded calmly to Louise's question as her face began to turn red with fury, inside the crowds students began to whisper between each other some speaking loud enough for everyone to hear "Do you see what Louise the zero has been teaching her familiar?" one voice spoke out each voice aimed an insult towards Louise. Louise putting up with the insults shouted out in a rage "I never gave that order!" after shouting everyone began to grow quiet watching the panting Louise starring down at her 'familiar', "Don't get all high and mighty, when have I ever agreed to call you my master?" Verethragna asked the red faced Louise before lightly pushing against her forehead with his left index finger.

Guiche began to pull Verethragna from Louise while everyone who heard his question stood watching the two where they stood Kirche the first one to speak out, "So you don't think of Louise as your master? What is she?" she asked before stepping between Verethragna and Louise, everyone in the vicinity taking a step closer to hear his answer. Verethragna pushed himself out of Guiche's hold as he took small steps towards Kirche to the point he was face to face with her since his return back from the battle with the golem he gave off a more empowering presence than before, "My summoner" he said while his blood red eyes looked down directly into Kirche's brown-golden eyes. Silence spread through the group as the large ground started dispersing already witnessing Verethragna's strength against mages the crowed watered down until only Kirche, Guiche, Louise and Verethragna were alone, Verethragna took a step back before letting out a small yawn "I'm going for a nap" he whispered to himself before walking off away from the three mages lightly waving a goodbye with his left hand.

...

Miss Longuevuille dropped a stack of books while eavesdropping onto the conversation going on between the queen and Old Osmond 'What was that?' she thought to herself going over what was just spoken, 'That boy familiar has no magic? How is that possible after seeing that?' she asked herself in her mind. The queen, princess and Osmond just ignoring Longuevuille returning to their conversation "From what we can see the boy that was summoned by Miss Vallière is just a normal commoner with just a strong body" Osmond continued. Henrietta thought to herself 'That was the familiar?' her mind recalling the one person not to lower their head at their arrival, while Henrietta was lost in her thoughts the Queen glanced between her daughter and Osmond "I am planning to relinquish my position as queen and hand it over to my daughter, I would like to ask you to advise her when she takes over?" Marianne spoke out towards Old Osmond who simply started to rub at his beard before responding with a simple nod accepting her request.


End file.
